Breathless
by Mikesch10
Summary: Luna Lovegood schwebt oft einige Zentimeter über dem Boden und wird von ganz Hogwarts Loony genannt, weil sie oft Gestalten sieht, die andere nicht sehen können. Sie tut so, als würde ihr das nichts ausmachen, aber stimmt das wirklich?


_Dass du mich nicht vergleichst, macht dich unvergleichlich  
Nein, ich schaff das nicht allein, was mit dir so leicht ist!  
Du bist kostbar, bist so oft mein Rettungsboot  
In diesem Augenblick machst du mich wieder atemlos  
Atemlos!_

*+~_#~#_~+*

Ich bin verrückt. Ich bin nicht normal. Ich habe den Kopf in den Wolken. Das behaupten sie. Immer und immer wieder nennen sie mich bei dem Namen, der mir so unendlich verhasst ist, der mein Herz in seine Einzelteile zerlegt.

Loony.

Crazy Loony Lovegood.

Sie denken, ich höre sie nicht, doch leider bin ich nicht taub. Ich wäre es gerne, würde gerne überhören, wie sie mich verspotten, auslachen, sich über mich lustig machen, hinter meinem Rücken über mich lästern. Manchmal würde ich mir gerne die Ohren zuhalten, schreiend durch die Gänge laufen.

Wegrennen.

Weg von den beißenden Kommentaren.

Weg von den eiskalten Stimmen.

Weg von den gehässigen Mienen.

Ich flüchte in den Raum der Wünsche.

Manchmal wünsche ich mir, das Mädchen zu sein, das ich vorgebe zu sein.

Unverletzlich.

Ihre Kommentare dürfen mich nicht treffen, doch sie tun es.

Immer, wenn sie sich wieder etwas ausgedacht haben, um mich zu demütigen, mir wehzutun, fliehe ich in den Raum der Wünsche, denn dort kann ich ich selbst sein, kann mit den Nargeln, den Schlickschlupfen und all den anderen Kreaturen reden, ohne seltsam angesehen zu werden. Dort bin ich allein, nichts stört die tröstende Stille, die mich umgibt.

Nichts.

Nichts außer einem Mädchen mit langen flammend roten Haaren, dessen blaue Augen mich beobachten. Sie denkt, ich sehe sie nicht, doch ich habe bereits jedes Detail ihrer äußeren Erscheinung in mich aufgenommen. Sie ist eine Weasley, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Die langen roten Haare trägt sie meist zu einem Zopf im Nacken zusammengefasst, ihr Gesicht ist von Sommersprossen übersäht, doch das macht sie nicht unsympathisch. Im Gegenteil. Immer, wenn sie mich ansieht, blitzen ihre blauen Augen vor Freude und Unternehmungslust. In letzter Zeit mischt sich aber auch etwas anderes in ihren Blick. Sorge.

Um wen sie sich wohl sorgt? Und warum?

Auch darüber grübele ich nach, als ich keuchend im Raum der Wünsche ankomme und mich auf den kalten Steinfußboden setze. Ich starre auf den Boden, versuche, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, die wie Rennwagen im Kreis rasen.

Sie werden mich niemals akzeptieren. Das habe ich in ihren Gesichtern gesehen, bevor sich die Krempe des sprechenden Hutes über meine Augen gesenkt hat.

Abscheu.

Verwirrung.

Sie werden mich nicht verstehen.

Die Maske, die ich aufgesetzt habe, bröckelt nicht, doch es tut weh, wenn ich aufwache und meine Schuhe wieder verschwunden sind. Ich weiß, dass es nicht die Nargel sind, die täglich meine Schuhe stehlen, sie sind zu klein, um so etwas zu tragen. Viel zu klein.

Meine Hand verkrampft sich, gräbt sich in die Fließen, meine Knöchel treten weiß hervor.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du dir noch die Hand brechen." Besorgt, amüsiert und fast schon gelacht kommen diese Worte über die rosigen Lippen des rothaarigen Mädchens, das auf einmal wie aus dem Boden gewachsen vor mir steht.

Mein Kopf zuckt in die Höhe, verwirrt starre ich in die blauen Augen, die mir entgegenblitzen. Sofort setze ich meine Maske wieder auf.

Eine alte Gewohnheit.

Eine alte Gewohnheit, die ich verfluche und am liebsten vergessen würde.

„Was meinst du?" Singend, fröhlich. Dabei fühle ich mich doch gar nicht so. Dabei schmerzt mein Herz doch so sehr. Dabei würde ich sie doch am liebsten schütteln, sie anflehen, etwas gegen mein Leid zu tun.

„Deine Hand. Du wirst noch den Boden ruinieren." Kichernd, feststellend. Ob sie sich so fühlt, wie sie sich gibt. Ihre Augen verraten nur Freude und etwas Besorgnis, doch ich frage mich, ob sie nicht auch eine der vielgerühmten Masken trägt, während ich meinen Griff um den inzwischen etwas ramponierten Steinboden löse. Was habe ich denn da gemacht? Ich habe Magie eingesetzt, ohne es zu merken… Seltsam…

„Hi. Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley." Freundlich. Aufgeschlossen.

„Ich heiße Luna Lovegood." Misstrauisch. Prüfend.

Ich weiß nicht, wie sich diese Situation entwickeln wird, aber eines ist sicher: Wenn man am Boden liegt, gibt es nur noch den Weg nach oben.

_*+~_#~#_~+*_

_Atemlos !_


End file.
